Ini adalah sebuah kisah klasik
by Cherie-Rz
Summary: Ini adalah sebuah kisah klasik,dimana kita dipertemukan—sekaligus dipermainkan oleh cinta/Warning inside/ RnR?


Tersenyumlah.

Tersenyumlah seperti itu, dan biarkan aku yang menanggung semuanya.

Aku yang akan menjadi sandaranmu.

Dan aku pulalah yang akan menjadi bayanganmu.

Karena bagaimanapun juga,

_Setitik senyumanmu adalah s__ebuah __kebahagian untukku._

* * *

**Ini Adalah Sebuah Kisah Klasik**

**Sebuah ****Fict rikuesan ****B****A**

**Based on true story**

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing**: SasuSaku

**Warning:** Typo, OOC,AU,abal, gaje, payah,ancur, dll

**Genre**: Romance/ Angst (?)

**Rated** :T

**Don't Like Don't Read!**.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ini adalah sebuah kisah klasik,

_Dimana kita dipertemukan—sekaligus dipermainkan—_**_oleh cinta_****.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Berhentilah Sasuke—"

Lelaki itu menghentikan aktivitasnya menatap layar ponselnya. Alisnya kini bertaut menyatu. Seolah tergambar kebingungan yang tersirat dari lelaki di hadapannya tersebut—gadis itu menghela napas sejenak—berusaha mengambil oksigen dan memasukkannya ke dalam paru-parunya yang terasa berat—_entah kenapa._

Lelaki itu mematikan layar ponselnya. Mengubah posisi duduknya—senyaman mungkin, dan memusatkan perhatian menatap gadis bermanik emerald jernih di hadapannya.

"Aku sudah mematikan ponselku—Sakura—"

Gadis itu hanya menoleh sebentar. Tatapannya lurus—tepat ke arah manik onyx kelam yang memancarkan aura keteduhan. Kontras sekali dengan warnanya yang hitam pekat.

"Bukan itu,"

Lelaki itu mengerjap sesaat, kemudian mengerutkan keningnya lagi.

Ditatapnya kembali lekat-lekat gadis di hadapannya—berusaha menyusuri apapun yang gadis itu tengah pikirkan.

Sudut matanya menyipit—dan emerald itu bagai barang rapuh yang akan hancur bila kau menatapnya terlalu jauh.

Ia mencoba mengeksplor manik itu kembali—

_Dan seolah sentakan keras menampar wajah lelaki itu._

Ia menatap lagi manik jernih tersebut—di detik berikutnya, ia seakan paham apa yang gadis itu maksudkan.

"Oh—"

.

.

.

.

_._

_Karena bola mata itu tidak pernah—_

_Membiarkanmu memasukinya dengan sesukamu, bukan?_

Lelaki itu berdehem kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

"—Kau sudah tau jawabanku Sakura,"

Tangan kokohnya menggapai untaian surai soft pink yang tergerai tak beraturan. Membuat pemiliknya tersentak pelan.

"Aku—"

Onyx itu menukik lurus tepat pada bola mata jernih—sepasang bola mata indah yang sensitif.

"—Tidak akan pernah _menyerah_—kepadamu"

Seulas senyum tipis tercetak pada bibir kokoh tersebut.

Sebuah senyuman yang membuat gadis di hadapannya terpana untuk sesaat.

Senyuman yang dapat dengan seketika—membuat gadis itu jatuh cinta kepadanya.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Harusnya—seperti itulah bayangan dalam benak lelaki bersurai raven itu._

_Tapi kenyataan—bukannya selalu berbanding terbalik?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Sebab—tanpa pernah kau sadari—_

_Selalu saja—bola mata itu terusik oleh kehadiranmu__._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Mau pulang sekarang—Sakura?"

Gadis itu menoleh pelan ketika mendapati uluran tangan yang mengarah kepadanya. Kemudian memutar bola matanya—menatap sekelilingnya yang sudah sepi dan tak berpenghuni. Dan ia mendapati kenyataan bahwa—hanya dirinyalah yang menjadi penghuni ruang kelas kosong yang telah sepi sedari tadi tersebut.

Sudah berapa lama ia menghabiskan waktu disini, _eh?_

"Ya,"

Tangan itu menapak pelan tangan kokoh yang menggapainya—menggengamnya erat seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh lelaki di sebelahnya.

Yang entah kenapa—genggaman tangan itu semakin menguat ketika bahu mungil itu mulai bergetar pelan.

"Saku—"

Ia menatap lurus bola mata jernih yang berusaha menghindari tatapannya.

"—Kau, habis menangis?"

Gadis itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya,menapaki lorong-lorong sekolah yang lenggang.

Genggaman tangan itu mulai mengendur seiring langkah kaki gadis mungil yang tak menampakkan wajahnya pada lelaki di belakangnya.

Lelaki itu hanya memerhatikan bahu mungil itu dari belakang—tanpa pernah tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh gadis itu.

_Gadis yang membuatnya terpikat itu._

"Kau putus—dari kekasihmu lagi ya?"

Langkah kaki itu terhenti.

Dan genggaman tangan itu telah benar-benar lepas.

Hening sejenak—hingga tangan kokoh itu kembali meraih tangan mungil itu lagi. menggenggamnya kuat-kuat—seolah takut kehilangannya.

Ia membalikkan pelan tubuh gadis mungil yang sempat membelakanginya itu—

Kemudian menemukan sepasang bola mata yang sembab.

Lelaki itu menghela pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura—"

Ia mendekap tubuh mungil itu pelan. Mencoba menghirup aroma khas _cherry blossom_ yang merembes melewati pangkal tenggorokannya.

Membiarkan gadis itu terlarut dalam isakannya.

"—Menangislah Sakura"

Mendekap tubuh itu semakin erat.

"—Menangislah dan keluarkan semua emosimu,"

Lalu menenggelamkan ravennya perlahan dalam tubuh mungil itu.

"—Jangan memendamnya Sakura—"

Gadis itu masih terisak—ketika tubuh tegap itu mendekapnya dengan hangat.

"Dan biarkan aku—_yang menanggung semua lukamu,"_

Mencoba tegar—berusaha menahan sakit yang menghujam dadanya dengan kasar.

_Hey_

_Siapa yang sebenarnya coba kau bohongi disini?_

_Kau—ataukah dia yang menjadi __**korban cinta**__?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Yang tak akan pernah emerald itu sadari—Onyx itu telah kehilangan sebagian pancarannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ini adalah sebuah kisah klasik—

Kisah dimana—hanya kau dan _'dia'_ yang menjadi pemeran utama di dalamnya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah—berhenti menangis bodoh! Kau jelek sekali tahu dengan ingusmu yang berantakan itu!"

"Srooot! Hiks—kau jahat Sasuke-kun!"

Haruno Sakura—gadis itu menghapus titik-titik bening pada sudut matanya dan mengusapnya dengan punggung tangannya pelan. Membiarkan surainya berantakan dan sebagian tersapu oleh hembusan angin.

"Padahal—"

Suara itu tercekat—tepat ketika gadis itu mengingat kembali beberapa memori yang berputar dalam otaknya.

"—aku sangat mencintainya".

Gadis itu tersenyum tipis—menahan luka yang dengan cepatnya mengakar dalam hatinya. Bahu mungil itu bergetar lagi—dengan frekuensi yang jauh lebih hebat dari sebelumnya. Getir rasanya ketika mengingat kenangan yang gadis itu pernah rasakan dengan seseorang yang disukainya.

Ia bahkan ingat betul—ketika hujan datang, lelaki itu datang menghampirinya dan memberikannya sebuah payung. Ia berjanji akan melindunginya. Ia berjanji akan selalu ada di sampingnya. Dan bahkan—ia berjanji akan selalu mencintainya.

Namun perasaan lelaki itu ternyata tidak sejalan dengan apa yang diharapkannya. Perasaan itu bercabang, rapuh dan perlahan merenggang.

_Mencintai orang lain selain dirimu_. _Bukankah itu adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan?_

Atau bahkan—lebih menyakitkan lagi saat kau menyadari fakta bahwa—ia melakukannya di depanmu.

Ia mengingkari janjinya. Janji yang kini membuat duri di hati gadis itu ketika ia mengingatnya lagi.

_Kau bisa mengatakannya dengan mudah,_

_Tapi—apa kau juga bisa—menepatinya dengan mudah pula?_

Haruno Sakura—masih sedikit bernostalgia—ketika emeraldnya menatap lurus pada jalanan di hadapannya. Ia ingat ketika lelaki itu menggengam tangannya. Tertawa bersamanya dan saling berbagi cerita. Ia masih ingat ketika lelaki itu membawakannya sebuah es krim vanila —dan gadis itu hanya cemberut karena itu bukanlah rasa favoritnya.

Ia masih ingat betul semuanya. Ia masih mengingat setiap detilnya.

Ia ingat pertama kali mereka bertemu—lelaki itu datang kepadanya.

_Tapi kedatangannya hanya sekedar singgah sesaat di hatinya saja._

Bahkan ia masih sangat mengingat—ketika mereka berdua akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari dunia mereka. Dan berjalan di jalan masing-masing.

_Ia ingat betapa hancurnya dunianya kala itu._

Setetes bulir bening kembali memenuhi sudut matanya.

Mendengus gusar—lelaki di sebelahnya hanya memerhatikan geriknya sebentar—kemudian mengambil selembar kain berwarna biru muda. Mendekatkannya ke arah gadis tersebut, lalu mengusap bulir yang masih menempel di sudut mata itu pelan.

"Apa yang bisa kau harapkan dari lelaki seperti itu?"

Gadis itu menoleh. Mendapati sesosok lelaki dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat ia terka.

"Kau bisa mencari yang lebih baik darinya—Sakura,"

Gadis itu sedikit tersenyum;mendongakkan kepalanya dan ada guratan beban yang dirasakannya pelan-pelan mulai lenyap—meskipun bulir itu masih saja membanjiri sebagian wajah cantiknya.

"Ya—mungkin kau benar,"

.

.

.

.

.

_Kau bisa mencari yang lebih baik—_

_Seperti aku misalnya,_

_Seseorang yang selalu—menunggumu disini_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ini adalah sebuah kisah klasik

Dimana—terdapat banyak alur—dan drama melankolis di dalamnya

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Berhentilah mengganguku Gaara!"

Ucap gadis bermahkota pink yang menatap sebal lelaki dengan surai kemerahan di depannya. Ia mengabaikan tatapan genit dari lelaki tersebut—dan kembali fokus pada tumpukan buku di hadapannya.

"Oh—Sakura, hari ini kau pun tetap cantik ~"

Sabaku no Gaara menyunggingkan senyum memesona—yang dapat membuat siapa saja yang memandangnya meleleh, perkecualian untuk gadis bersurai pink di hadapannya.

Gadis itu hanya terdiam disana. Merasa geli dengan lontaran ucapan yang dinyatakan lelaki itu. Ia hanya mendiamkannya. Membiarkannya berceloteh—hal-hal yang menurutnya tidak penting, seperti membicarakan mengenai ketampanannya, kepintarannya atau hal tidak penting lainnya.

"Sakuraaa~"

Gadis itu menatapnya tajam.

"Apa kau tidak punya kerjaan lain?"

"Punya kok,"

Alis gadis itu sedikit mengernyit.

"Kerjaan menganggumu tentu saja—hehe,"

Gadis itu mendelik sebentar—membuang muka—mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain;menyibukkan diri dan berharap dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pemuda itu.

Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya—menahan senyum geli yang sedikit tersirat dari bibir mungilnya.

"Sakuraa~"

"Sakuraaaa~"

"Hey~ Sakuraaa~"

Dan gadis itu hanya membiarkannya terus seperti itu. Mengacuhkan lelaki yang terus menggangunya. Terkadang menggodanya dengan rayuan garing—yang entah kenapa—lamban laun ia mulai terbiasa dengan aktivitas usil yang lelaki itu lakukan.

Yang entah kenapa juga—ia mulai menikmati setiap aktivitas tidak penting yang dilakukan lelaki itu kepadanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Kau tidak pernah tau—_

_Kapan kau mulai tertarik dengan seseorang_

_Dan ketika kau tenggelam di dalamnya—_

_Kau akan mulai merasa—_**_candu._**

_**.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oy~ Sakura, mau pulang bersama?"

Gadis yang merasa dipanggil itu—menatap sejenak lelaki bersurai kemerahan yang tengah menyunggingkan senyum—sok tampan—nya.

"Tidak—terima kasih. Aku mau pulang bersama Sasuke-kun,"

Gaara menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Lelaki itu lagi? kau selalu pulang bersamanya, apa tidak bosan?"

"Umm—itu lebih baik—"

Gadis itu mengerling kecil ke arah lelaki di hadapannya.

"—daripada harus pulang bersamamu,"

Kemudian terkikik geli ketika melihat ekspresi lelaki bersurai kemerahan yang seketika cemberut mendengar ucapannya.

"Ohh ayolah Sakuraaa~"

"Tidak mau,"

"Kau selalu saja bersama temanmu itu—apa tidak bosan? Aku tahu dia teman masa kecilmu—tapi apakah kemana-mana kau harus selalu bersamanya? Dia jadi posesif sekali. Padahal dia saja bukan kekasihmu,"

Haruno Sakura sedikit tersentak. Ia menggaruk pelipisnya sebentar. Memang benar apa yang Gaara katakan kepadanya, ia tahu Sasuke adalah temannya sejak kecil. Tapi memang, ia juga merasa bahwa Sasuke terlalu mengekangnya. Bahkan terkadang ia merasa, apa yang ia lakukan—selalu saja di awasi olehnya. Setiap rincian dengan siapa ia pergi—atau mau kemana ia, lelaki itu selalu saja ingin tahu dan mengekornya. Dan itu membuatnya merasa risih.

"Benar juga sih,"

"Ya kan? Dia itu sudah berlagak seperti kekasihmu saja. Kalian selalu bersama. Orang-orang juga banyak yang mengira kalian adalah sepasang kekasih,"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya—sejujurnya Sakura,"

Lelaki itu menatap dalam emerald jernih di hadapannya.

"—kau itu, suka dengannya?"

"Mana mungkin!"

Hardik gadis itu cepat. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Ada secuil senyum terlukis pada bibir lelaki di hadapannya.

"Memang benar—ia pernah menyatakan cintanya padaku—"

Gadis itu menatap sehelai daun mahoni yang berguguran. Menjadikan seolah musik pengiring di antara keheningan yang berada di sekitar mereka.

"—tapi, aku hanya menggapnya sebagai teman. Tidak lebih. Ia memang baik padaku—sejak kecil kami juga selalu bersama, namun bukan berarti aku menyukainya. "

Lelaki itu menatap lekat-lekat gadis bertubuh mungil di hadapannya.

"Kalau denganku?"

"Hah?"

Lelaki itu kembali menyunggingkan—senyum sok tampannya.

"Kalau denganku—bagaimana, Sakura? Suka—atau tidak?"

_**Blush**_

Gadis itu mendelik cepat, buru-buru membuang muka dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan lelaki bersurai kemerahan yang keheranan menatapnya.

"Oy—hey Sakuraaa~ kok pergi? Mau kemana? Heyyyyy~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa gadis itu sadari, ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi geriknya sedari tadi—yang perlahan kian meredup—kala sebuah dengungan terus menggema dalam otaknya.

_"Aku hanya menggangapnya sebagai teman—Tidak lebih."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Lelaki itu tersenyum getir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ini adalah sebuah kisah klasik—

Kisah dimana—aku mulai kehilangan harapanku—padanya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis itu masih menatap ke luar jendela—tanpa kedip. Sedari tadi tanpa melakukan aktivitas apapun. Ia hanya menatap keluar. Dengan ekspresi kosong. Memerhatikan setiap gerik angin yang melambai tepat melewati surai lurusnya yang tergerai berantakan. Gadis itu memangku tangannya dan menutup perlahan kelopak matanya.

"Hey—Sasuke-kun,"

Lelaki yang dipanggil masih terpaku menatap gadis di hadapannya—yang kini menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam dekapan tangannya.

"Hm?"

"Kenapa ya—lelaki itu semuanya sama saja?"

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Karena yang mereka inginkan hanyalah—mempermainkan perempuan,"

Gadis itu mendongakkan wajahnya. Menampakkan wajah datar yang membuat lelaki di hadapannya miris melihatnya. Ia menghela napas kecil.

"Tidak semua seperti itu Sakura—"

"—kau jangan munafik Sasuke-kun,"

Gadis itu kembali memfokuskan perhatian pada jalanan yang nampak sunyi dan sepi.

"Aku tidak munafik. Tidak semua lelaki yang kau tahu seperti i—"

"—lalu bisa kau jelaskan arti dari rasa sakit ini?"

Sasuke tersentak ketika gadis itu memotong ucapannya—menatapnya lurus dengan pandangan yang beku dan dingin. Gadis itu kembali menutup kelopak matanya perlahan.

"Kupikir dia berbeda—"

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil.

"—kupikir, ia hanya akan menatap ke arahku. Tapi bahkan—ia tidak pernah melepaskan pandangan dari gadis itu,"

Ada rasa getir ketika gadis itu berusaha untuk tersenyum—sebuah senyum terpaksa dan lelaki itu tahu bahwa— gadis yang disukainya itu kini telah berpura-pura menjadi tegar. Meski kenyataannya—gadis itu telah hancur perlahan. Meski tak kasat mata—tapi gadis itu telah merasakan perasaan sakit yang luar biasa. Merasakan perasaan sakit untuk yang kesekian kalinya; perasaan ketika kau kembali jatuh cinta pada seseorang—dan untuk kesekian kalinya pula kau dikhianati olehnya.

_Untuk yang kesekian kalinya;perasaan tulusmu dihancurkan._

Lelaki itu semakin mempersingkat jarak di antara mereka. Menggengam perlahan tangan mungil gadis di hadapannya.

"Gaara dan Sai memang sama—"

Lelaki itu menajamkan bola mata onyxnya. Memandang kuat gadis di hadapannya.

"—tapi, aku berbeda Sakura,"

Gadis itu tersentak.

.

.

.

"_Aku—tidak akan menjadi seperti mereka—"_

.

.

.

Merasakan sentuhan hangat dari tangan kokoh yang mengenggam telapak tangannya.

.

.

.

"_Aku—tidak akan pernah membuatmu terluka—"_

.

.

.

Yang menjalar perlahan melewati setiap inchi permukaan kulitnya.

.

.

.

"_Maka dari itu Sakura—"_

.

.

.

Mencairkan hatinya yang membeku—dan melelehkan perasaannya yang mengeras.

.

.

.

"—Cobalah, _**melihat ke arahku—"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Perlahan—tanpa jeda,

.

.

.

"Karena aku —

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"—s_elalu menunggumu disini_,"

.

.

.

Lelaki itu tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman hangat—tanpa cacat dan bahkan gadis itu dapat seolah-olah merasakan perasaan tulus lelaki di hadapannya.

Ia terhenyak untuk sesaat dan seolah kehilangan kata dalam otaknya.

Ia tahu—sudah sangat tahu lelaki ini menyukainya sejak kecil.

Ia tahu—lelaki ini selalu mengejarnya dan tidak pernah berhenti dari tempatnya.

Ia tahu—lelaki ini tidak akan pernah berkhianat kepadanya. Lelaki ini bukanlah seperti lelaki yang pernah singgah di hatinya. Lelaki ini mungkin hanyalah seorang lelaki biasa, tapi ia tahu—lelaki ini tidak pernah lelah untuk menunggunya—meski ia tidak pernah peduli kepadanya. Meski ia selalu mengabaikannya. Meski ia selalu membuat jarak di antara mereka.

Dan meskipun ia tidak pernah—

_Memandang ke arahnya._

Tapi lelaki ini—

Selalu saja menyambutnya—dan tidak pernah mengeluh pada semua sikapnya.

Ia terus menantinya—meskipun lelaki itu selalu tahu bahwa—

_Gadis itu tidak pernah mencintainya._

Haruno Sakura—tersadar sekian lama. Ia paham mengenai semuanya. Tapi ia tidak mau bergerak dari tempatnya—karena pergerakan itu—bukanlah apa yang sesungguhnya ia cari.

_"Maaf—"_

Lelaki itu tersentak.

"Aku tahu semenjak kecil—kau selalu menyukaiku,"

Cinta itu terlalu besar untuknya—dan ia tidak dapat menampungnya.

"Kau tidak pernah sekalipun menyerah,"

Sekeras apapun mencoba. Meski beribu cara telah dilakukan,

"Dan berhenti untuk mengejarku,"

_Bila hati dan perasaanmu menolaknya, apa yang akan kau lakukan?_

"Terima kasih. Aku sangat menghargainya—Sasuke-kun,"

_Karena bagaimanapun juga—perasaan itu tidak bisa dipaksa._

"Tapi—aku tidak bisa,"

_Sebab cinta—adalah hal rumit—_

"Aku tidak bisa—_**menyukaimu,**_"

—_yang tidak akan pernah bisa kau pecahkan bahkan dengan logikamu._

_._

_._

_._

Lelaki itu masih terdiam di tempat. Tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Ia masih menatap lurus gadis di hadapannya dengan wajah yang tidak bisa ditebak.

"_Kau tahu Sakura—"_

.

.

.

Kemudian mengacak-acak surai _soft pink_ itu dengan gemas.

"Aku pernah berkata bahwa—aku tidak akan pernah menyerah kepadamu, bukan?"

Menyunggingkan senyumnya. Yang sebenarnya—menyembunyikan luka yang perlahan menggerogoti ulu hatinya.

"Karenanya Sakura—"

Lelaki itu menatap hangat gadis di hadapannya. Tanpa dendam. Tanpa aura kebencian. Tanpa amarah. Tanpa perasaan kecewa yang tergambar jelas dari kedua bola matanya. Meski hatinya terasa sakit—Meski perasaannya hancur—dan meskipun rasa sakitnya terus menghujani sekujur tubuhnya— ia seakan sudah paham jawaban yang akan gadis itu berikan kepadanya. Ia sudah tahu dari awal,

_Kalau gadis itu tidak akan pernah membiarkannya masuk ke dalam dunianya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_**Aku akan terus menunggumu. Tidak perduli apapun yang terjadi,"**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis itu sedikit tercekat. Tetapi kemudian menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

"_Kau tidak pernah berubah—Sasuke-kun,"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ini adalah sebuah kisah klasik

Kisah dimana—aku menyimpan harapan di dalamnya.

Harapan— bahwa kelak—kau akan menatap ke arahku,

Dan jatuh cinta kepadaku

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Suatu hari nanti__,_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

***Owari***

* * *

**A/N : **haiiiiiiii~ sebenernya ini fict uda lama dibikinnya dari tahun 2013 dan hanya bertengger (?) di note pesbuk jadi yaa daripada nganggur saya upload aja disini ~:3

Ini fict rikuesan temen juga berdasarkan kisah nyatanya ~:') jadi ceritanya temen saya itu disukai sama cowo yang tegar banget dari mulai SD sampai sekarang, tapi sayangnya temen saya itu nda suka, dan yg lebih nyeseknya si cowo tetep nungguin cewe itu padahal tau kalau temen saya ga pernah suka sama dia uuh ;")

Yosh Semoga suka dan jangan lupa Reviewnya~;))))))

.

.

.

.

.

**Epilog**

"Bukankah pohon Sakura ini sangat indah—Sasuke-kun?"

Seorang gadis bertubuh mungil menatap perlahan pohon kokoh besar tempatnya berdiri. Memerhatikan setiap jengkalnya dan sesekali mengeksplor rimbunan sakura yang menggantung pada dahan-dahan pohon tersebut. Emeraldnya kembali beralih pada onyx tajam yang sedikit mencuri pandang pada surainya yang menjuntai ke bawah—menari-nari terbawa angin dan beberapa kelopak guguran sakura seolah menemukan tempat baru untuk berteduh di helain surai soft pinknya. Sedikit membelai anakan rambutnya dan meluncur perlahan kemudian jatuh di atas permukaan tanah.

Lelaki itu hanya mengamatinya sebentar dari tempatnya berdiri—matanya tetap fokus.

"—_Kau benar. Sangat cantik—"_

Fokus pada objek yang bagaikan permata bila kau pandang—dan sangat rentan bila kau tidak merawatnya dengan baik.

Lelaki itu memerhatikan pohon sakura itu kembali. Menutup kelopak matanya;dan sedikit menarik lengkungan kurva bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Blia suatu hari nanti aku telah menemukan hatimu kembali,_

_Katakan padaku—apa masih ada ruang untukku di dalamnya?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_RnR?_**


End file.
